Poker Face
by Edwards Lovely Ladies
Summary: Recently engaged, Bella and Edward look forward to starting their new life together as soon as possible.But when their parents disapprove on the timing, what will they do? Will they comply? AU/AH OOC Rated for Lemons
1. Preface

**Disclaimer....Oh how I wish (Along with everyone else in this world who enjoys GOOD books) Twilight was mine...but...as the standing goes...I do not own the characters...just this story....ok..I can't take all the credit...giving some to my most awesomest *Is that a word Lindsey??*  
**

**Co-writer Lindsey...**Claps...Whistles. Take a bow baby...I mean...*Looks from side to side...She's just a friend...I promise***

**Also I want to thank Dawn (****kyla713 .net/~kyla713) ****who not only kept me on track with this story, but she is a wonderful beta and talented writer. *Thanks hun for the many laughs and long ass nights together!....well not together…but sleepless nights…that sounds even worse..* Shutting my mouth and applying lip gloss now (Just for you Dawn)**

We decided after reading MANY fanfics, the Fandom world needed some...NONE OTHER THAN....that's right....VEGAS BABY...what is a good Story without Sin, Sex, more sin, a hell of a lot more sex....did I mention sex? Ok...so without further ado....here we go...Sex baby...I mean...ahh hell...let's just get on with it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There we were, in the meadow again, lips connected like they were drawn together like magnets. His fingers tangled in my hair, my legs intertwined with his, I stopped just to look at his beauty. His smile still as breath taking as ever

.  
"My Isabella, my perfect love, my life, my world, my Bella." Then he captured my lips again with his, with more passion this time.

I moaned into his lips as he placed his hand on my lower back to draw me closer. His touch still lighting a fire within me, not caring we were in an open meadow, I tackled him to his back.  
Edward laughed and gave me "my grin" as I lowered myself back to his lips, slowly working over to his ear. Not being able to help myself, I grinned with his intake of breath, as I slowly made my way back to his neck when a buzzing sound filled the meadow.

Looking around, not seeing the culprit that was ruining this fantastic moment. Instead of it going away, it got louder and louder until I realized; it wasn't in the meadow with us.

Grumbling, I peaked an eye open. "Seven am, who the hell has the audacity to call me this early." Picking up the phone looking at the caller ID. Edward....this man must have a death wish. "I love my boyfriend, I love my boyfriend," I thought to myself as I picked up the phone.  
"Cullen, this better be important, you just interrupted a _very_..._nice_...dream."

Edwards deep chuckle filled the phone and all my anger with him melted away. "Will you please come let me in? I lost my key and it is cold out here."

Sighing and throwing the covers back, mumbling, "Should leave your ass in the cold.....be right there." Hearing his laugh again before hanging up.

That man could be so irritating, using his charm to dazzle his way out of any trouble with me. Then again, it wasn't hard to do when you looked as beautiful as Edward.

Walking to the door, trying to untangle the mess I called my hair, I realized it wasn't going to get any better without a brush. Irritated again, I reached the door.

I turned the locks one by one and then opened it; but to my surprise, I didn't see Edward. Then something caught my eye, I looked down and gasped. There he was, down on one knee, slightly trembling; either from cold or nervousness, I didn't know. He looked up at me, his green eyes meeting mine.

"I couldn't wait any longer. I couldn't sleep trying to figure out the perfect way to ask you to be mine forever. So here I am Isabella, at your door, asking you with the rising sun, to be my wife. Because I want to spend every day from today, planning tomorrow with you."

He pulled out a small box from his pocket and opened it. It was beautiful, perfectly beautiful. On a gold band sat a sapphire, stunningly gorgeous, and on either sides of it was a pearl. Then surrounding the top and bottom of the sapphire were small diamonds. It was breathtaking as the sun hit it.

"The sapphire represents you and your beauty, the diamonds are there to accentuate you, and the pearls are me, surrounding you and protecting you. I had it designed just for you, my Bella."

I had yet to notice I was crying until I heard a squeal of delight from behind me, making me jump along with Edward. Alice ran up behind us, jumping and clapping, "A wedding...oh Bella, this is going to be so much fun, I have so many magazines, so we can pick out your dress. I already have mine picked out, so there is no need to worry about that. Are you going to want an indoor or an outdoor wedding? What colors are you thinking? How many bridesmaids are you going to want? There is so much to do. Oh this is going to be so much fun."

I laughed and held up a hand to quiet her. "I have to answer Edward first, Alice." Both her and Edwards faces fell, and I couldn't help but giggle. Did he really think I was going to tell him no? My Edward, my serious Edward; never had really learned to take a joke. I sighed, picking up his hand and bringing him closer to me. I cupped his face, kissing him on the lips. "Of course Edward Cullen, I want to spend every day from today, planning our tomorrow. I am the luckiest woman on the earth to have captured your heart." And then leaning in to kiss him again, "You have my heart, now, forever, and always.

He laughed and picked me up to kiss me, swinging me around in arms. All the while Alice was still laughing and jumping in the background. I heard her fumble for something, then heard the familiar sound of dialing. Rolling my eyes, I couldn't help but laugh.

The last thing I head before Edward dazzled me again, and whisked me away, was Alice's voice, "Mike! Guess what?! He finally did it! We have a _wedding to plan!_"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N**

**Real quick…I know I know…ya'll want to move onto the next chapter, but bear with me for a quick moment. It's about the lovely ring I described above.**

**The sapphire stone is Bella birthstone and a deep blue, which we all know to be Edwards favorite color on her. Not only is it his favorite color but it also has a meaning behind it. All birthstones do. A Sapphire has long symbolized truth, sincerity, and faithfulness.**

**The pearls are of course Edward. Pearls are not only beautiful but are very rare. Come on ladies, how many of you are going… That is SOOOO Edward in a nut shell. **Looks for raised hands** Yeah I thought so**

**The meanings of pearls are honest, pure, and wise, which is how all of us feel about Edwards love towards B. **

**Ok shutting my yap trap now, let's move forward! Chapter one anyone? **

**Oh, last but not least…..**

**I should make quick mention that I would love reviews…they feed my desire to write for you. If you love it, let me know, if you hate it, let me know, either way, you are embracing me!**


	2. Lunch N Life

**Disclaimer...Once again...we own nothing...but the storyline...damn I wish I was more imaginative!**

Hey Lindsey....how much do you want to make a bet everyone is like...OMG...Alice and Mike....OMG!!

Ok honestly admit it, how many of your jaws dropped and were like..."OH HELL NO?" Come on, raise your hand....lets see them.....**Laughs an evil laugh**

That's just the beginning ya'll, now lets get to the good stuff....

Once again, Thank you Dawn for Betaing for me...you are nothing but awesomeness!!

Ready or not....here we go!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV-Chapter 1

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
2 months after Proposal

Stepping out of the car, Alice handed valet the keys. She danced her pixie dance around the car, and then linked her arm into mine. "Bella, don't look so forlorn all the time. Cheer up, things will work themselves out."

I couldn't help but smile at her optimism; always knowing when I needed her words of comfort, but never suffocating me with them either. Everyone knows full well I hate to be coddled and that I hate to talk about my emotions. Thankfully, Alice and I had been friends since sophomore year of high school, she knew my moods sometimes better then I knew them myself.

I looked over at her; she was in her own world, thinking of who knows what. Hating to disrupt her, I turned my head away only to see Mike walking towards us. "Mikey!" I squealed running over to him I gave him a quick hug and a kiss of the cheek.

"Hey Bella, how are you doll? Are you ready for this afternoon?" he chuckled at his own joke, knowing full well I was not looking forward to after lunch.

"I am peachy Mike, just dang, skippy, peachy. Thanks for asking." I playfully pushed his arm, causing us both to laugh.

A little hand tapped his shoulder causing him to spin around and wrap Alice up into his arms. "Alice, sweetie, how are you?" he said, planting a kiss on her lips then putting her back down. "I could swear I just saw you yesterday," he laughing once again at his joke and then winked at her.

Alice giggled. "I am splendid Mike, thank you for asking. And I was thinking the same thing, you look vaguely familiar. I must know you from somewhere." Mike reached over and kissed the top of her head. I just rolled my eyes at the two of them, earning a laugh from the both of them. Turning around he offered us both one of his arms, looping my arm through his as Alice did the same on the other side. We all walked towards the entrance of McCormick & Schmicks, one of our favorite seafood restaurants.

The doors were opened for us and we were greeted by or normal hostess. "Hey Mike, just the three of you today?"

"There might be one extra but I am not sure as of now."

I raised my eyebrow, knowing full well who would be joining us but I didn't say anything to him, not wanting to get his hopes up.

"Right this way, would you like to sit inside our out today?"

Mike looked over at both of us, earning a shrug from Alice and me, "Outside will be fine, thank you."

We were seated, facing the harbor, one of our favorite reasons for coming here. There was something relaxing about facing towards the water and watching the boats coming and going. Closing my eyes I listened to all the sounds, the water lapping as it hit the boats, the seagulls as they called to each other, the breeze whipping the sails. I was at peace and forgot about where I was until I was brought back to reality by Jessica. "Ahem, Bella, what would you like to drink?"

"I will go with an ice tea for right now. Thank you, Jessica." One of the reasons we loved to come here was that we had several friends that worked in the restaurant. Looking over my shoulder I saw Lauren and waved, sending her a smile. She smiled in return and turned back to her table. Laughing to myself, I couldn't understand how they could stand to wear the attire they did, job or not. The black pants were fine, even the long sleeved white jackets, but it was the silly black tie that got me.

Hearing Mike ordering appetizers, I touched his arm. "Could we please get the Calamari, with an extra side or tartar sauce, and a cup of clam chowder, please?"

"Hungry are we, B?" he replied, earning me one his smirks.

Alice laughed this time. "When have you ever known Bella to _not _to have an appetite?"

"Good point," he agreed with Alice then returned his attention to Jessica.

"We will also take Gigamoto Oysters on the half shell, along with the Tuna Tar Tar," Looking back to Alice and I both, he raised his eyebrow yet again. "Anything else you can think of ladies?" We both shook out head no in unison. "I think that will be it for now, thank you, Jessica."

She floated away from the charming smile that Mike gave her. Not being able to contain my laugh, I snorted causing the pair across from me to tilt their heads and look at me like I had lost my marbles.. "Mike, you really shouldn't lead them on like that. You are breaking all the girls hearts in here."

"I can't help if woman just fall at my feet; I am just that good looking." He smoothed the sides of his hair, then pretending he had something on his shoulder and brushed it off.

Not being able to contain my laughter, I snorted; which then led Alice into laughing convulsions. To an outsider we must have looked ready to head to the loony bin, but Mike just rolled his eyes and let us have it out.

Clutching my side, I finally sat up straight and gasped for a breath. "You would think Jessica would know better after all these years. Or I wonder if she is just in denial of it all. You came clean in the tenth grade with her and who you were seeing. She should have just accepted it then."

Mike wiggled his eye brows. "Just because you can lead a horse to water, doesn't mean you can get it to drink. Anyways, not everyone is as accepting as you two are. I am lucky to have two very best friends." His phone rang interrupting his train of thought. Holding a finger up to us both he picked it up. "Hi hon, we are on the patio, I didn't think you were going to be able to join us. Ok, we will see you in just a minute then. Love you too, babe."

Returning his attention to the both of us, "We have one more coming."

"Really Mike? I didn't get the part of your conversation" I ducked as his hand came across to smack the back of my head. "Too slow, Mikey boy; too slow."

No sooner were the words out of my mouth did I feel a thud on the back of my head. "What the hell?" Mike held both his hands up to show me it wasn't him. Turning around I saw my other best friend.

"Jacob Black I should kick your ass." I was picked up out of my chair and was given a kiss in my hair.

"What have I told you about picking on my boyfriend, Bella? You really should pick on someone your own size." He rustled my hair as he leaned over and kissed Mike's head.

"Like you are really my size, Jake. You are more like Emmett's size and even then I think you might be bigger then he is."

"Emmett is a whole lot of man, but you could still take me if I pissed you off enough. That is if you don't trip before taking a swing at me."

The whole table roared with laughter which caused me to turn beet red. "You guys are jerks, you know that."

Trying to regain my composure, I pulled my phone out and called Edward. It rang once, rang twice, and then went to voice mail. I looked at my watch and realized he wasn't out of his last class yet. I hung up and tucked the phone back into my purse.

Jessica returned with the appetizers and took Jakes drink order. "Hey Jess, can we get more bread, hon? Seeing as this wolf sized man just arrived. He inhales things, instead of eating them." She nodded and snickered as she walked away.

Ducking just in the nick of time, a piece of bread flew past my head. "Real mature, Jake."

"Children will you stop it, or do I have to separate you two?" Alice's chiding voice caused us both to bow our heads in defeat.

"So B, how is the wedding planning coming along? Any progress with the Cullen's?"

I winced; Jake hit a nerve and didn't even know it. When Edward and I told his parents about our engagement, thrilled was not a word to use to describe the events that unfolded before us.

_**Flashback**_

_The familiar scenery was relaxing to me; I took it in while looking out the window of the Volvo. Edward wouldn't let me drive, even though I had just bought myself a new car; with his help that is. I loved my car, he said he did also; he just wanted to drive his car tonight. Stupid shiny Volvo owner! _

_So my 2009 San Marino Blue Grand Touring Z Roadster, sat at home in the garage. _

_When I saw my car, I stood up on my tiptoes to reach Edwards ear. "That is a hot car. I can think of many things I would like to try in it. What about you?" I nipped his ear playfully as I returned my attention to our car sales man. Telling him we would take it, we headed in to sign the paper; walking out an hour later with the keys in my hand. _

_My pretty little car had yet to be exposed to one of our sexual escapades. Sighing, I reached over for Edwards's hand. He picked mine up and kissed it., "I love you, B. Everything is going to be fine, please just relax a little." _

_Until that moment, I hadn't realized I had been griping the door. I released it and the blood slowly returned to my fingers. "I'm sorry baby, I really am. I am just so nervous about telling Charlie. I really don't fear your parents' reaction, just my dad's."_

"_Your father wants you happy and he has known this day would come. We have been together since tenth grade, Bella; almost eight years now. I see nothing but them rejoicing with us," he said reassuringly, kissing my hand again and squeezing it. "I love you B, that's all that matters."_

"_I love you too! I know I am just being silly. I'm sorry, everything will turn out fine, you're right."_

_The rest of the drive was silent except for the sound of the soft music in the background._

_Sooner then I was ready, we pulled into the Cullen's driveway. "Here goes nothing," I sighed as I stepped out of the car and into the arms of my wonderful fiancé. _

_Hand in hand, we walked up the pathway to the front door. Knowing full well we didn't need to knock, we let ourselves in. _

_Voices drifted from the kitchen, I could pick out Lauren chiding Emmett, only to hear his deep booming laughter in return of whatever she had just said to him. I was home; having spent so much of my time here growing up, I could feel no other way._

"_Were here Mom!" Edward yelled from beside me. _

"_In the kitchen, dear." Earning an eye roll from both of us, like we couldn't figure that out. _

_We rounded the corner into Esme's open arms. "Hey mom!" Edward planted a kiss on his her hair. "Where's dad?"_

"_He is on his way home. He was running a few minutes late at the hospital," Esme said all this as she crossed the few feet to me. "How are you, Bella dear? We have missed seeing you."_

_I wrapped my arms around her as she squeezed me. "I've missed you too, Mom. We really need to get together for shopping more often. I think Alice would enjoy that, would give her an excuse to shop too." We all laughed at that. _

_Stepping back, I looked around the kitchen, seeing my dad in the corner. I made my way over to him. "Were you just going to stay in the corner all night, Dad? Or were you going to come give your daughter a hug and tell me how much you missed me?"_

_Charlie turned several shades of red. "Of course I was going to give you a hug, kid. You need to come visit more often. The food is lousy at home without you. Poor Sue keeps having to send me care packages. She gets mad when I eat frozen dinners, don't know why. Food is food after all."_

"_Are you saying you don't enjoy Sue's cooking? Last time I remember, she is quite the excellent cook. If she makes no fuss about sending you the care packages, you shouldn't complain. I never knew how you could stand those frozen dinners. It is like eating card board." He gave me a shrug as he mumbled something that sounded like, "You're a girl, of course you wouldn't understand."_

_Emmett came and wrapped me up in a hug. "B, when can we come over again and have dinner. You really need to teach Lauren a trick or two, so I can eat something that resembles food from time to time." _

_A loud smack was heard across the kitchen. "Ow, jeesh Lauren. Take a joke, babe." Emmett rubbed the back of his head. _

_Emmett and Lauren had been dating a few weeks now. We all knew it wasn't going to last, he was just in it for the sex. I wonder if she knew that. Looking over at her, she probably didn't. She looked at him like he was a god and she would worship the ground he walked on. No, they wouldn't last; Emmett needed a challenge. Hopefully someday soon he would find the woman that gave it to him._

_Hearing a door open, we all knew Carlisle was home. "Hey dad!" was echoed by the three of us, and a "We're in the kitchen, darling." by Esme._

_Moments later, Dr. Cullen joined us and was wrapped into an embrace by his wife, whom he placed a kiss on. "I'm starving, let me change quickly, then we can get started."_

"_Hi kids, Hi Charlie, I will be right back, do excuse me." With that he walked out of the kitchen, while the rest of went to the dining room. _

"_Can I help you with anything mom? I can carry dishes to the table if you would like."_

"_Thank you, Bella. That would be great help." _

_We worked silently but efficiently, seeing we had done this so many times before. We were pouring drinks when Carlisle returned. "So Bella, how is school going? You will be finishing this year, if I remember correctly; you and Edward both should be. What are your plans for afterward?"_

_Edward and I had yet to tell anyone of our plans. I eyed him before saying anything, he gave me the head nod so I felt comfortable telling. "I am not quite sure as of yet. I am keeping my options open. Edward and I have talked about taking a little vacation before diving head on into our careers."_

_Earning a look from both the Cullen's and Charlie, I offered a shrug in return. "It's not that we aren't ready to start our lives, we just want a little break before it all begins. We have been in school for 4 years now, on top of elementary, junior high, and high school. You understand what I am saying, Carlisle. Seeing as you are a doctor, you are sure to understand about needing a break."_

_I looked at Edward helpless, he placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder, "B, you don't need to justify what we do to anyone," he said this in a whisper so only I could hear, while he addressed everyone else. "We are planning on going to Ireland for two or three weeks. We already have the tickets and Alice has already begun helping Bella shop for what she needs."_

_Everyone seemed to get the hint, this wasn't open for discussion. Edward had spoken in his final tone. I loved how he would assert authority over the situation when needed, one of his many wonderful qualities. _

_I couldn't help but smile at him and stand up on tiptoes to kiss his cheek. How I became so lucky to be blessed with Edward was beyond my comprehension. I didn't ask though, because he gave me the "Silly Bella, you don't see yourself the way others do. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on." Silly Edward, he had no idea what beauty was, was all I could think._

_Sitting down at the table, I became nervous all over again. I reached for my water glass noticing I was suddenly very thirsty, as I went to swallow my throat tightened. Why was I so frightened? What was I scared of? They were my second family anyways, weren't we all just waiting for this day? _

_My train of thought was interrupted by Carlisle asking us to bow our heads for prayer. I bowed my head but instead of paying attention to the prayer like I usually did, my mind wondered back to what we were about to tell everyone. How was Charlie going to take it? Walking his only daughter down this aisle? He loved Edward; he never said a bad thing about him. That didn't mean that he was ready for me to be his wife though. Oh how I wished Alice joined us tonight, she would have calmed my nerves. _

_Suddenly at the moment, Edward squeezed my hand bringing me back to the present. "Amen," I heard all around the table. Muttering it quickly afterwards. I looked up to a hopeful table. _

"_So you two want to share what this family dinner is all about?" This coming from Charlie, as he was serving himself green beans. _

"_Yes, you two only seem to call family dinners when you need to announce something." Turning my head in Esme's direction, I couldn't help but giving her a "You caught us" smirk._

"_I think we should enjoy dinner and we can discuss things afterwards," Edward stepped in swiftly again with his deciding tone. "Emmett, we need to get together for a guys night. You should send Lauren over to Alice and B's place one of these nights."_

"_That would be great fun. What's Jasper been up to recently? He is a hard man to get a hold of." _

_Edward chuckled. "He is with Alice most of the time, pacifying her with shopping. Who do you think has been helping me supply my suitcase for Ireland?"_

_The chattering around the table was all mindless prattle. How was Alice, how was Jasper, how the stock market was doing, and last but not least, the weather. Wrapping up dinner, Esme and I began to clear the table with Lauren's help. The men stayed sitting as the women brought in coffee and dessert. _

"_Mom dinner was delicious; I will need to get that recipe from you. I need to update my cook book, if you have any more to share with me that would be wonderful."_

"_I would love to, Bella. We should set a day where we can get together and both swap our cook books. I just bought a bunch of new recipe cards to fill the book with." Turning towards Lauren, she extend the invitation just as I thought she would. "Lauren, you are more than welcome to join us, just let us know what day works well with your schedule, dear."  
_

"_Thank you Mrs. Cullen. That would be fun."  
_

_Esme and I both winced. She hated being called Mrs. Cullen, saying it made her feel old. _

"_Shall we return to the men, ladies?"_

_Grabbing my coffee and cake from the counter, I made my way back to my loving fiancé, knowing the time had come to share our news. I sat down next to him and he grabbed my hand in reassurance. _

_Clearing his throat, he looked around the table. "Dad, Mom, Charlie, we have some exciting news to share with you. I recently asked Bella to be my wife, and she accepted. We have already decided we will be married right after graduation and take our honeymoon while in Ireland." _

_The silence in the room was astounding. You could hear only breathing, a pin could drop across the house and you would be able to hear it. Emmett was the first to say anything._

"_Congratulations you two, I get to be your best man I assume right, bro?" Emmett had walked around the table and slapped Edward on the back while leaning down to kiss the top of my head. "I always wanted you as my sister. Now I know I get to eat your good cooking more often."_

_I chanced my first look at Charlie; he looked as if he swallowed a lemon after drinking Tabasco. Tears were forming in his eyes and he was redder then a chili pepper. I half expected steam to come from his ears. Trying to read all the emotions that crossed his face was difficult. Anger was obvious, sadness, along with what looked like loss. _

"_Dad, say something." The pleading in my voice was apparent._

_Before he could open his mouth I heard the hushed voice of Carlisle._

"_Edward, I thought you had more sense than that. We thought you would want to get your career started first, get a solid foundation underneath you, you know, something to support the both of you. This is foolishness!"_

"_FOOLISHNESS ISN'T THE WORD I WOULD USE!" _

_Uh oh, Charlie found his voice. _

"_Bella, you are twenty-four years old. You still have your whole life ahead of you. Get your feet into solid ground; get your own place, one without Alice. Live on your own, see the world. Marriage is not something to take lightly. Look at your mother. I don't want you to make the same mistakes she did."_

"_I am happy, Dad. And if I move out from Alice and my place, it would only be to move in with Edward. My life is with him, it always has been. I thought you would have understood that. I am twenty-four years old, I am not a child. I am not asking for your permission, I am asking for your blessing."_

"_Bells, you are still my child. I know he makes you happy but why can you not wait at least a year? Why does it have to be so soon? What is the rush?"_

"_What does it matter if I marry him today or a year from today? We will still be together. We are more than capable enough of taking care of ourselves finically."_

_For the first time, I heard Esme sigh. "We know you are capable, Bella. We just want you both to wait a little while." Looking over at her son, she continued. "Edward, son, please understand. We love Bella, and we want her part of this family, but there is no need to rush any of this. Wait at least a year or longer. Do as both your father and Charlie have said, get solid ground underneath you."_

_I looked over at Edward with tears in my eyes. "See, I told you they wouldn't take this well." Pushing my chair back and throwing my napkin on the table. "Excuse me." I fled the room. _

_As I left I heard him say, "I am sorry you all feel this way, but Bella and I __will__ marry once we are finished with school, __with__ or __without__ you in attendance. Now if you don't mind, my __fiancée __and I will be leaving." The sound of a chair scrapping the wooden floor echoed throughout the house. "Thank you for dinner, Mother. It was wonderful."_

"_Bella, we are leaving, grab your purse darling." His voice was shaky, as he reached for my arm I could feel his hand tremble. He tilted my face up to his. "It will be okay, my Bella."_

_We walked hand in hand to the car. He opened my door as he always did, holding my hand and lowering me into the seat. I shook from the sobs I didn't know I was crying. _

_He opened his door seconds later, saying nothing as he started the car. He reached for my hand as we pulled out of the driveway. "Ssshhh, it will be okay, darling. Everything will work out. We are not fools rushing in as they make it seem." _

"_Oh Edward, I just knew they would not take this well. They say they want us together but to wait. What difference does it make?" Wiping away my tears with a vengeance, I let out a little growl. "We should have just told them over the phone."_

_Edward just laughed. "There is the temper I love." And then in all seriousness he turned to look at me. "They will come around, Bella. Just give them time." _

"_I know they will, but how long?" With that, the conversation ended. Reaching for the radio, I turned the volume up. "Wise men say, only fools rush in…"_

_Oh how fitting!_

_**End Flashback--------------------------**_

"Earth to Bella! Where did you go?"

Jacobs's voice brought me back to the present. "Sorry, just thinking about everything."

"Aww B, you know they will come around. Just give them time."

"Well they only have two months left; we need to start working on invitations. Every time I call Esme to get a list from her, she tells me she will give them to me when the time is right." Blowing a strand of hair out of my face, I got irritated with it as it fell back to the same spot. Swiping it with my hand instead, I couldn't help but grumble.

"We should just go to Vegas and elope. Would be a whole hell of a lot easier. Then they could say nothing about it. Oh and how it would piss them off. Would serve them right after being this way."

As I looked up I saw a huge grin spread across Jake's face. The wheels in his head had already started turning. It was usually scary when they did.

"What are you thinking, Jake?"

"Vegas huh? That's always an idea." He took a drink and set it down. "What do you think you two? Think you could help put it together?"

Silencing the peanut gallery before they could even start in. "Oh no no, I was just kidding. It was just an errant thought. You three don't even let that thought wander through your minds."

Mike waved his hand aimlessly in the air, "Sure, sure B, it's not gallivanting through our thoughts. Mum's the word, right guys?"

"Sure, Sure," Jacob echoed.

"Oh come on, Bella. Did you think we would do something like that without your consent. Besides, Edward would _never _go along with it." Alice's voice hung on the word "never" longest of all the words.

She was right; Edward _would_ never go along with it. Would he? For some reason the thought didn't settle easily with me. What if he was all for it? What would happen if the three of them pounded the notion into his head that Vegas would really be better?

No, they wouldn't run with Vegas, if they were smart. Pushing it to the back of my mind, I returned my focus to the tasks at hand today.

"What time is the fitting at Alice?"

Checking her watch, her head snapped up. "In an hour. We need to put a rush on lunch. I could always call and push the final fitting back, but I don't think it is necessary." Before taking a breath, she continued to ramble on. "We need to be to the jewelers to pick up your tiara by four, and then your veil should be at home by six. I decided to have them ship it there so I could sign for it. Seeing as it was a five hundred dollar handmade veil, could you blame me for wanting to sign for it."

"What does it look like? You were telling me about it the other day, but then were interrupted." Jake took a sip of his water and placed it back down, turning his full attention to Alice.

"It is fingertip length, pearl embellished, alencon lace edge, one tier veil. The hair style B agreed with looks stunning. She will have her hair pulled up, with curls at the top of her head; a few lose ones hanging down, with the veil tucked underneath it. Come over tomorrow and I will show it to you both." Looking down at her watch, she gasped.

"Come on you guys, we need to get going or we are going to be late."

Mike waved to Jessica and she came bouncing over. "Yes Mike, what can I do for you?" Trying to seduce him with her smile, the rest of laughed lightly. She either didn't hear us, or chose to ignore us.

Mike patted her hand, which was resting on his arm. "We need the bill, hon. We need to be running now."

Crestfallen Jess couldn't help but ask, "You aren't staying for lunch? Jake just got here, I bet he is hungry. What is so important that would make you have to leave so suddenly?"

Stepping in before anyone else could open their yap traps and bring her into this too, I answered quickly. "We have an appointment to keep. It is on the other side of town. I'm sorry Jess, we will come back soon. You will have to come over with Lauren on the next girls' night," I smiled warmly showing her I was sincere.

She gasped and for a quick moment I thought I offended her somehow. She recovered and looked almost giddy. "You didn't hear then did you?" Looking around the table almost hopeful she squealed then bent down. Checking over her shoulder looking for someone, she returned her attention and in a hushed voice we all almost didn't catch she broke the news. "Emmett and Lauren broke up last night. Emmett was the one who broke it off. Saying he just didn't like her the way she liked him."

Jake was the first to recover "Well that shouldn't surprise any of us. Emmett needed someone who would challenge him, and that definitely wasn't Lauren. Sorry Jess, I know she is your best friend, but you know what I mean."

"Oh yeah, I love her to death but she was so wrong for him." Sighing she returned her attention to me. "But I would love to take you up on that offer of getting together for a girls night. I think it would be fun."

She stepped back a few paces. "Let me go get your check and some boxes. I will be right back."

"Hummm, so Emmett is single again. I wonder who I could hook him up with? There is Rose; I think they would be perfect together. She is amazingly beautiful and doesn't put up with people's crap. She is head strong and stubborn, just like Emmett." Alice was more rambling to herself then the rest of us.

Both Jake and Mike laughed. "Here she goes, off on another match making session." Jake just shook his head. "Poor Rose, she doesn't know what she's up against."

"Oh hush, Jake. Rose has been crushing on Emmett for a while now. She always asks about him. They have never met so she has only seen pictures of him. Emmett wouldn't know what hit him when it comes to Rose. It would be an interesting match, one I would love to see play out."

I sat and watched Jake and Alice exchanges their thoughts when it came to Emmett and Rose. I had met Rose once, she was stunningly beautiful; to say I was jealous was without a doubt. She carried herself with such confidence, such ease, but she was a pistol underneath it all. Having seen her in action at work, she was not someone to be crossed.

If Emmett was looking for a challenge, Rose was defiantly one that would give it to him. He had never seen her before; had heard many stories of her but that was about it. The more I thought about it, the more I was sure the two of them would be quite the power couple.

"Earth to Bella, where did you go?" Mike threw a piece of calamari at me.

"Very classy Mikey, your mother taught you right, didn't she?" Throwing the calamari back at him, I couldn't help but laugh as I did.

I saw Jess walking back to the table so started digging around my purse for my wallet.

"Put your money away B, I've got this." Mike handed Jess his card while he started boxing the plates. He shooed her away when she complained about her supposing to do that.

Alice stood up, looking quite antsy. "Bella and I will meet you boys there. If we don't leave now we will be late."

"You could call and let them know you will be a few minutes late. I am sure they will understand." Jake didn't finish what he going to say; being given the death glare by Alice was usually enough to silence anyone.

"You don't make Vera Wang wait, Jacob. We will see you there!"

I gave the guys the "I'm sorry" look and shrugged my shoulders. We all knew Alice, and once she got started you didn't get in her way. Unless you liked to play with fire and death, you learned to stay out of line of fire of the war path.

"Oh before I forget, it's poker night at Jasper's. Edward wanted to know if you both would be joining them."

"Count us in B, I will call Eddie on my way to the bridal store." Mike kissed my cheek and then gave me a swift pat on the butt. "You better run before little Miss. Pixie has to come back in here and get your ass."

"I'm going, I'm going…. You know, a little help from you two would be nice. Get her off my back with all this wedding stuff."

"_Isabella Swan!_ If you do not put your feet in front of you and walk, I will come back in there and carry you out." A few patrons looked up from their lunches, wondering where her voice came from.

Looking back on last time with pleading eyes, both of the boys were sitting at the table laughing hysterically. "Not a chance, B. This is way too much fun to watch."

"Assholes" was the last thing I said as I stomped off the patio.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hey Lindsey….do you think we are going to be stoned or flogged for making Mikey and Jakey boy gay? **GASP** **

**Did we really go there??**

**HELL YEAH WE DID…for all the Jacob haters out there…or the ones on the fence..this is for you. For the Jakey boy lovers…don't hate us to much! We love Jacob…just not for Bella…**

**Alright, so onward march, shall we? So…who thinks Vegas is a good idea, all in favor say "I". **

**Love us by leaving comments. Hate us by leaving comments…your choice, but may I remind you, the more love we get, the sooner you get another chapter. **

**Oh hell, did I just go there…*scratching head* yeah I just did. **

****Coming up** Did I mention Vegas?**


	3. Poker Nite

**Disclaimer…yeah yeah…I don't own anything that relates to twilight, that would be SM, I just own this story.**

**So I ask nicely, for you all not to flog me, or stone me, or even worse, stop reading my story, due to my lack of new chapter for you to read. I was a bad, bad, bad person, as I put Buffy before Poker face…((Hangs head)) Yes it is true, I was watching the ever so yummy Angelus and Spike, while Buffy looked ever so good in her pleather pants, kickin vamps asses. You cant blame me can you? Ok Ok, I was wrong, you know that, I know that, now that we are in agreement, lets get on with it!**

**Ok, so now that you know that Mike and Jake are a cute gay couple, lets move on to bigger and better things! What's that consist of you ask? Well poker night of course. All the guys, sitting around bull-shitting, and talking about guy stuff. **

**Now how does a woman write about guy stuff? Well seeing I spent a lot of my teen years hanging with the guys, who I should mention would burp, fart, fling their boogers at each other, and so on and so forth, I think I can take care of that area and do it justice. **

**A few "thank you's" are in order before I proceed. Thank you Dawn (****kyla713**** ) I am lucky to have such a great beta, and a wonderful friend. Thank you for not flicking my eye balls to much as I procrastinated and had many *headdesks* Thank you to my neighborhood Starbucks, many Chi Tea Lattes got me through this chapter. Then last but not least, my inspiration and muse for this chapter, the band Beck and the song Loser, that is what ultimately got this chapter written. **

**Enough with my blubbering, on with the story!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 2**

**EPOV**

**________________________________________________________________________**

Walking out into the sunlight after a class always was a rude awakening. Reaching into my bag, I fished out my sunglasses and then reached for my phone. _One missed Call._ I didn't even have to look at the caller id to know it was my beautiful fiancé.

She was supposed to be busy all day with the pesky pixie. Not that I didn't like Alice, she was a great influence on Bella, seeing she as was so shy and reserved; Alice helped bring her out of her shell. B had recently been dragged out to a country bar, where she somehow got put in boots and a cowgirl hat. I must say that seeing my girl in tight jeans, boots, a cute button up plaid shirt and a cowgirl hat was hot. Alice had sent me a picture that night of Bella riding the bull. I had always wanted her but when I saw that picture, I wanted to get my hands on her and rip her clothes off and let her ride me.

I defiantly reaped the benefits of that night; my cock twitched at the memories. Too bad it was poker night, other wise I would be at her house reenacting the other night.

Finally reaching my car, I opened the door and sunk into the smooth leather seats, plenty of fond memories in here also. Putting the keys into the ignition, I turned them over and put the car in reverse. Looking over my shoulder into the back seat made me smirk at how many fond memories we had back there also. Many times I made her scream my name in this car. Those were always the most exciting, seeing as they were also the most challenging.

Finally pulling out enough, I put the car in drive, and then grabbed my phone. Hitting speed dial, I called her; wanting nothing more then to hear her voice. My dick was throbbing and by this point, I wouldn't be surprised if I had a major case of blue balls by the time I got home.

_Ring_. She was probably digging around in her purse trying to find it. _Ring_. I could picture her looking down at her phone, smiling because it was me. _Ring_. "Edward this isn't a good time, B is in her dress getting the last fittings." Hearing ruffling sounds, along with a few muffled people in the background, I started to hear a bit of clarity only to be shocked by the next voice.

"Hey Eddie boy, Jake and I are in on poker night. We will bring some beer and 'guy food'." Mike hung onto the words 'guy food' with a little bit of a chuckle.

Not being able to help myself, I laughed. "Are you saying you are a guy? I always thought you were the woman of the relationship." Hearing Mike laugh again, I knew he was about to throw more back at me.

"Funny, B says the same about you." We both laughed, him harder then myself. "What time do you want us to be there?"

"Emmett gets done with his last client at eight-thirty. So be there around nine. That should allow for enough primping time right?" Checking the my rearview, I couldn't help but double check my own appearance.

Sounding taken back, Mike scoffed at the idea. "What for the jock squad? Of course! Hang on, Eddie." It sounded as if he pulled the phone away from his ear and was holding it down from him. "You look absolutely stunning B. Wow!"

"_Mike, hey Mike!_" I yelled into the phone, hoping he would bring it back to his ear. "_Mike!_"

"Jeesh Edward, scream like a girl much? If you wanted to scream my name, all you needed to do was ask."

"Will you get your mind out of your pants for a bit and do something for me?" Hearing a grumble, I took that as 'I'm listening'.

"Will you take a picture of B in the dress and then send it to me? I want to see my beautiful fiancé." He was laughing before I even finished my last sentence.

"You must be joking right?" Then in a whisper, he became serious. "You must have a few screws loose in that pretty bronze head of yours! The crazy pixie is flittering about and if she caught me, my balls would be shoved down my throat."

"Ah, come on man, help me out," I all but pleaded with him, hoping he would take sympathy on me. I heard him laugh once more, so either I had succeeded or he thought I was completely crazy.

"What I am a man now? Only a few minutes ago I was a woman? What's it worth to you, Eddie boy?"

"Oh shut your man pleaser and just do it!" I clicked end before he could argue with me.

Turning the radio up, I thought about the wedding. I would have thought that my parents would have come around by now. They loved Bella like a daughter, so why they wanted us to wait didn't make any sense. We both knew where we were going in our professions. I was getting my business degree in computer science and Bella was wrapping up her degree in psychology. We would both be making great money, enough to support ourselves not only comfortably but luxuriously. B would be turning twenty-five this year, and I would be one year ahead of her. We weren't _that_ young.

Maybe we should just go to Vegas and elope. Not as a punishment to anyone, just to show them that this is what we want and we will do it, like it or not. We could always have a party once we got back from our honeymoon. _Vegas._ Now there was an idea. B would most likely go for it since she didn't like too much attention anyways.

My phone began to ring and looking at it, it was Bella again. Pushing the thoughts of Vegas away, something I would definitely talk with the guys about tonight; I picked up my phone. "Hi love, how is your day going with the persistent pixie?"

"Persistent pixie my ass, Edward. Who is Mr. Persistent now? You thought you were sly enough to get a picture of your fiancé in her wedding dress? What did your mother drop you on your head one to many times as a baby? If I ever see a stunt like that again, Edward Cullen, you will see this crazy pixie go Kung-fu on your ass! Do I make myself clear?" Alice's already high pitch voice was raised a few more octaves by her anger.

If I were there, I would probably be seeing steam coming from her ears, or fire from her nose. Rule number one; Don't piss off Alice. "Yes Alice, I'm sorry. I just wanted to see how beautiful she is. Can you blame me for trying? With your magic touch, she will be the most beautiful bride in history."

I heard her sigh, a sign that I had deflated her a little. "Stop trying to soften me up. I don't blame you but next time, remember, I will walk away with your balls in my hands and then what good would you be to Bella if you can't provide children for her?"

"Yes Alice, I'm sorry! I will make it up to you, I promise. I have a plan brewing in my mind that I will share with you tomorrow. I know you won't be disappointed!" I chuckled, knowing I had her full attention.

"Does it have to do with the wedding?"

"Why, yes it does. But you won't be getting anymore from me until tomorrow. Now, is my woman around there, or is she in the dressing room getting naked?" Laughing at her growl. "Tell her I said 'hi' and that I love her. Talk with you later, Ally."

"Bye Eddie boy." It was her turn to laugh as I growled into the phone. She knew full well I hated being called Eddie, but continuously did it just to spite me. The goof troop all called me Eddie; it was their own little joke. What they didn't know was the 'jock squad', as they all called us, had our own little names for them. Ally was the persistent pixie or the pestering pixie. She knew her name and wore it like a badge of honor. She didn't care at all that we found her persistent or pestering. _Only her!_

Mike was always fun to tease; he was ruffled easily even with his cocky arrogance. He earned the nickname of Mikey from none other then Bella. He never minded that one much, unless it was one of the jock squad giving him a hard time with it. Then one night at a group gathering over at the girls' house, he mentioned his love of monkeys. He talked so passionately about them; we all thought he would make love with one of them if he had a chance to. Emmett not being able to control himself as Mike whined about something Jake said to him, he threw a piece of bread across the table while shouting, 'Shut up, you little butt monkey'. Alice was shocked, Bella squeaked but maintained her composure. Jasper, Emmett and I all fell forward onto the table laughing, while Jake just rolled his eyes. Since then, Mike doesn't really talk about monkeys much anymore, but the nickname stuck none the less.

Jake really didn't get a nickname. Not that we couldn't come up with one, it was just Bella wouldn't allow it. There was history between the two of them. Nothing that threatened me, I just knew not to over step some boundaries. Before Jake had come of the closet, he and Bella had dated; having grown up together. They were together from seventh grade to the beginning of sophomore year, when Jake broke it off. He loved B, just not in the girlfriend sense. Even though they weren't dating anymore, he was always with her and was very protective of her. There was always a connection between the two of them, in a way such as twin siblings have. They were almost always on the same page as each other and were both at each other's defenses in a blink of an eye. To mess with one, you messed with the other. And we all knew you didn't want to be on B's bad side.

Pulling into the driveway of the house, I put the car into park, and turned it off. Musing for a moment if I should try B again or not; deciding against it, just in case the pushy little pixie answered again. Grabbing my bag from the passenger seat, I threw the phone into the open pouch and opened the car door. Making sure keys were in hand, I climbed out into the bright sunlight of the day. Walking to the front door, I pressed lock on the remote and heard the distinct beep of my car's alarm.

Unlocking the front door, I knew Emmett wasn't home yet so I would have to turn off the alarm. Dropping my bag on the stairs and heading to the hallway, I punched in the key code and continued to the kitchen. Since it was poker night, we needed to figure out what we needed for food and drinks. Well, more the food then the drinks; everyone was usually courteous enough to bring their own. We always had enough hard liquor on hand; it was the mixers we usually lacked.

Making a mental note to let Emmett know we needed some beer, I grabbed a water bottle from the fridge before closing it. Stretching and flexing my arm muscles, I headed down the hall to the work out room.

With Emmett being a personal trainer, we had some of the best equipment in our house. Walking into the room, the lights popped on. Em thought we needed to have auto lights in here 'Just like the gym'.

He had been working out since middle school and had been built since freshmen year of high school, while I barely had any definition to me at the time. Granted, it didn't help that I was younger than him; but who doesn't look up to their older siblings? Looking in the mirrors, I took my shirt off and flexing my muscles, I couldn't help but laugh. I would never look like Emmett, that was for damn sure. He looked like he swallowed an elephant whole and then was stung by some bees on top of it. He didn't have all the veins to go with his massiveness but he was overly large. The grocery bill was enough to prove we could feed a small army.

Setting the water bottle down, I grabbed my workout clothes off the bench and popped the button on my jean pants, letting them slide down to the ground. Stepping out of them, I pulled on the mesh workout shorts. Removing my polo shirt, allowing it to join the pile on the floor, I slipped on the wife beater; _never understanding how the hell they came up with that name_. Bending down to grab the discarded clothes, I folded them and placed them on the bench, proceeding to reach back down to retie my shoe laces before starting my hour work out.

Heading up the stairs an hour later, I grabbed the towel from around my neck and threw it into the hamper at the top of the stairs. Stopping in my room first to discard my book bag and clothes, I reached behind the door and felt around for my towel. When I finally felt the cotton, I took a hold of it and headed to the bathroom. I looked down at my watch, _six o'clock;_ I still had plenty of time.

Flipping the light switch on, I closed the door behind me. Turning around, I looked at the shower and couldn't suppress the grin that spread across my face while the memories flooded my mind. I couldn't count the number of times Bella and I had spent in the shower making love. Even though each time was amazing in its own right, I could not pick just one fond memory from our sexual escapades in the shower.

Walking to the shower and turning the taps on, the only thoughts in my head was how amazing B looked bending over the tub turning it on. I loved Bella, from her pinky toes to the very last strand of hair on her head; but there was just something about her ass that made my cock twitch. The smoothness of her skin, the curve of her hips, her nice tight little ass; everything about her was perfect. Just thinking about her was making me harden with desire. _Sweet Jesus,_ _Cullen._ _At_ _least make it into the shower first._ Trying to give myself the pep talk to make it into the shower was not helping as thoughts of my fiancé swarmed my head.

Removing my shirt and shorts, I discarded the sweaty objects into the hamper before stepping into the shower. The cool water making contact first with my chest, I then ducked my head into it, letting its coolness run down my neck and back. Placing both hands on the wall in front of me, I began trying to clear my head of visions of our love making. My attempt was soon thwarted as I reached up to grab my shampoo and my hand was greeted with a loofa instead. Looking up, I saw Freesia body wash along with a pink razor and some expensive, sweet smelling shaving cream. Once again, my mind played host to visions of us. Washing her body with her back pressed up against me and her ass sitting at the perfect level, she would grind it ever so slightly into me. Rolling her head back to look up at me, she let out a moan of pleasure as I began to work my way down her stomach.

Dropping the loofa in my hand, I continued to have my sexual flash backs. I reached down and was not surprised to feel the hardness of my arousal as it rested in my palm. Wishing it was B instead, I would have to settle with pleasuring myself while thinking about her beauty. I began stroking as I closed my eyes yet again, and I saw her perfect face. Her cherry lips, which she was always chewing on, lips that were not only soft to kiss, but lips that had pleasured me many times. Her eyes were stunning, past breath taking. Doe brown eyes that looked into your soul and saw you for the person you were and not the mask you chose to wear. Eyes that held my own many times during our passionate moments.

Stroking my arousal, I gripped it a little tighter and my head began to lighten as I could feel my approaching release. My hips began to thrust slightly against my hand as I envisioned her standing in front of me with her beautiful breasts pressed against the wall. My thumb teased the head of my cock with each stroke, imagining it was her tongue circling around it as she knelt before me and pleasured me with that beautiful mouth. I strained to hear Bella moan my name in my fantasy and I began to hear the blood that was beginning to pound in my ears. Squeezing my eyes tighter, I heard her, begging me for her release and screaming my name as she came. My hand moved faster as I tightened my grip, imagining it was her walls clenching around me. And that was all it took. I moaned loudly as my cock throbbed in my hand and I came hard, seeing her face in my head as we climaxed together.

Hearing a door slam from below, I knew Emmett must be home. I turned the shower off and grabbed the towel that hung on the bar, drying myself off quickly and wrapping the towel around myself to head out of the bathroom.

"Hey bro, I need your munchie list. Go cloth your nakedness and get that sexy ass down here."

_Leave it to Emmett to always make you feel uncomfortable_. "I'll be right down." With that, I ducked into my room and threw on a pair of jeans and a white undershirt. Then walking to my closet and grabbing the first thing off the hanger; a white with blue stripes, long sleeve, button up shirt.

Buttoning it up while walking down the stairs, I stopped by the mirror at that middle landing; courtesy of Emmett of course. Sometimes that man more vain than a woman. Running my fingers through my disarray of hair, I continued down and rolled up the sleeves of my shirt as I went. By the time I walked into the kitchen, I was buttoning the last sleeve into place.

"So you need my munchie list? You couldn't just get a bunch of food and call it munchies?"

Emmett turned around from the refrigerator. "You know little brother, not all older siblings are as nice to their younger ones. You should just shut up and thank me." As he finished, he handed me a pen and paper.

"You know, only pansy boys walk through the store with a shopping list right?" I laughed, ducking as Em threw his banana peel at me. "I'm just saying you are becoming more of a soft teddy bear these days. If I didn't know any better, I would say you are losing your edge. Don't let Mikey know that though, he might try to take advantage of your weakness."

"Mike couldn't handle me, even if I swung that way he wouldn't be my type. He irritates me with all his innuendos constantly. I mean you can be gay without hitting on every hot male you come across."

"You can't tell me that Mike doesn't stroke your ego just a little when he hits on you. Even though he is a guy, you must be proud you turn another male on," I teased, hearing Emmett snort as he began to throw his ingredients into the blender for his protein shake.

"I may like to be checked out and thought I look like a god. But the way Mike looks at me, it's like he is undressing me as we talk and no matter how much I like my ego stroked, that kind of creeps me out." With that he started the blender and grabbed a glass out of the cupboard.

Hearing the garage door open I looked up to see Jasper walk in. "Hey Zipper, how are you doing?"

"What have I told y'all about callin' me that? Just because of one thing that happened when I was drunk, doesn't mean I need to be awarded a nickname in honor of my stupidity and pain." Even though Jasper had moved from Texas when he was thirteen, he still hadn't lost his southern drawl with a tad bit of twang.

"Are you kidding me, Zipper? It may not have been funny… ok, it _was_ funny, but you needed a nickname and you earned yourself that one. And rightly so." Emmett finished his drink and was walking to the sink. "You're here early, Jasper. Poker doesn't start for another hour."

"Yeah, but my honey told me I couldn't stop by right now, seeing as there is wedding paraphernalia all over the house. I feel bad for B though. I know that _our_ will be extravagant but that it to be expected. B on the other hand is really simple, but she handed Ally the reigns and now she is in for it."

"I want B to have the wedding she wants but as of late, she seems miserable about all of it. I thought just today that maybe we should just go to Vegas and elope but that would truly piss mom and dad off." Emmett came up behind me and smacked me on the back.

"You know bro, that isn't a bad idea. Vegas could be a hell of a lot of fun, and you can still have a nice wedding there. I am pretty sure Ally and Mikey could pull together one shindig of a wedding. I was thinking of taking a vacation anyways and what better place to go? Sin city, baby! What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, right?"

Turning to Jasper, I raised my eyebrows. "What do you think Jasper? Do you think Ally will go for it? Or will she turn her nose up to the idea?"

Before he could reply, we heard the garage door up and close again. "All hail Mikey and all of his hotness!"

Earning an eye roll from all three of us, we turned back around to resume the conversation.

"In all honesty, I don't know what she would think about it. I would have to call her and ask. Don't be surprised is she says no though."

"Who says no about what?" Mike jumped right into the conversation with his twenty questions as always.

"We were just talking about a Vegas wedding and if Ally would go for it." I turned in time to see Mike's mouth drop open. He recovered quickly and laughed.

"Funny that you mention that. Today at lunch B muttered how Vegas would be a whole hell of a lot easier than all of this and how it would piss the parentals off. I think she threw in how it would serve them right."

"Well, if Bella is on board I don't see why Ally wouldn't go for it. Vegas could be fun and a lot easier then trying to fight my parents."

Mike timidly raised his hand to interrupt. "Well B may have said that but she also looked at us like she would kill us if we tried to pull anything on her. She said it was a wandering thought and not to run with it." The ringing of a cell phone paused the conversation as all of us looked around for our phones.

Mike grabbing his off his belt, he looked down with an excited look on his face. "It's my Jakie-poo, give me a second, I will be right back." Flipping his phone open, he started walking from the kitchen. "Hi baby, where are you?"

Returning once again to the conversation, I looked over at Emmett. "So how pissed off do you think mom and dad would be?"

Both he and Jasper laughed at the same time. "Do you really have to ask? You remember the time we blew the mail box up, only to find out later there was a package of antiques in there for Mom?" I cringed remembering the hell we paid for it. I nodded my head in acknowledgement. "Well it would be like that, only worse. You wouldn't be grounded of course, but lord only knows what mom and dad would do to you instead."

"Yeah but I am not a child. I am an adult and capable of making my own decisions. I don't need to run everything I do past mommy and daddy."

"Sure you do, honey. We all know they will cut you off from their generous allowance you get each month if you don't." Turning around, I saw Mike had rejoined us in the kitchen.

"I don't need their money. I make a good amount as it is. Granted it is nice to be able to play with their money. What do you think paid for my vacation with B to Ireland after graduation?"

"Do your parents know about that? Cause I would think if they did, you would be getting an ass chewin' right now!" Jasper shot me a grin as he walked to the fridge to grab a drink.

"Thanks Jasper, I wasn't aware of that. Of course they don't know and they don't _need_ to know. They give me the money to spend as I wish. I don't need to include them in everything I do. My umbilical cord was cut a long time ago."

"Sure it was, bro. That's why you call mom every three days with updates of you life. You are the baby of the family and are expected to be a mama's boy."

Bawling my fist up, I punched in the shoulder. "Shut it, Em. Just because I didn't get my ass whooped growing up doesn't mean I'm a pansy ass mama's boy. I got in my fair share of trouble. You just happen to be the oldest. We all know I didn't come up with the idea of blowing up the mail box on my own."

"Hey do you guys have some popcorn?" Leave it to Mike to throw in the random questions.

"Yeah it's in the pantry, third shelf. Why?"

"Well I figured we would be here for a while listening to you two girls have a bitch fit. So I figured I would grab something to munch on while I was being entertained."

Jasper snorted. "Good idea, they might be at it for a while. So how's life, Mike? How is Jake? I haven't seen him in a while?"

Mike faked a swoon while placing his hand over his heart. "He is like the Mary Poppins of men."

When we all looked at him quizzically, he rolled his eyes at us yet again. "You know, practically perfect in every way? I swear you guys need to get in touch with your feminine side a little more and catch up on movies."

"Wow you got it bad, don't you?" Emmett asked as he cleared the rest of the counter off.

"You have never seen the man naked. He looks better then you do Em!" Mike wiggled his eyebrows at Emmett.

"You saw me naked freshmen year of high school in a cold shower in gym. First off, it was really cold. And second, that was years ago. It is not what I look like now." As everyone started to laugh, he turned several shades of red. "Not that it matters, I was just saying."

"Umm humm, sure, sure Emmy. You'll just have to join me for my party."

"What party is that, Mike?"

"I am having a naked party in my head and I can see you now."

"Gross man, I am going to go take a shower. Don't try to follow me, the door will be locked. I need to scrub a few layers of skin off. Edward, you go to the grocery store while I get started on drinking. I need to drink those dirty visions away." Emmett walked out of the kitchen towards the stairs.

"I'll be here all night Em. You can't get away that easy?"

"Why are we friends with him again?" Emmett yelled as he reached the top of the stairs, causing us all to laugh again.

Grabbing the car keys from the counter I looked at Mike and chuckled. "Behave yourself while I am gone." Turning to look at Jasper I gave him a serious look. "Guard the stairs."

With that, I walked towards the door and heard Mike scoff in disgust.

"I wouldn't force myself upon him. I would let him come to me. And we all know he secretly wants me."

"In your dreams Mikey, in your dreams," I heard Jasper pat him on the back.

I couldn't help but shake my head. This was going to be a long night.

__________________

Emmetts POV

__________________

Stepping out of the shower after having scoured several layers of skin off, I wrapped the towel around me and headed out of the bathroom. _Damn Mike and his perverted thoughts. _It wasn't too much of a shock when he came out of the closet and told us he was gay. It was more of a shock when Jake clued us in to his way of life. It hit Bella hard, they had never slept together but she did love him. Most of us thought Bella and Jake would have ended up getting married after high school. But that was not the case, Jake told her he loved her but more in a sisterly way. That he wanted to remain friends with her but would only do so if she was comfortable around him.

Growing up our group had never changed much except for the dynamics of who was dating whom. Mike and Jess were an item for a long while, as were Jake and Bella. Alice and Jasper were the only solid couple of the group at the time. Edward never really had a serious relationship until Bella. He dated casually but nothing of significance; same with me. I dated but there was no one that had really held my attention. I had my casual flings since the girls in school would throw themselves at my feet. How could I not have accepted the attention they all willingly gave me? I was not a man whore, though many people had mistaken me as such. I may have had the offers but it didn't mean I followed through on all of them.

"Hey Emmett, you should put on that tight black shirt, it defines your pecs and accentuates your nipples nicely." Looking towards the stairs, I saw Mike standing in the living room.

"Christ almighty Mike, get your mind off of my body, will ya. That's what your boy toy Jake is for."

"What? Can you honestly be mad at me for admiring your beautiful sculpted body?"

"I don't normally mind when you do so in _your head _and _don't_ clue me in on it." Hearing Jasper laugh, I took a few steps forward until I could see the foot of the stairs. "Shut up, Zipper. You're supposed to be on my side."

As Mike sank into the couch he looked over at Jasper with both eyebrows raised. "You know, I never heard the full story of how he got Zipper as a nickname. Anyone want to clue me in?"

Jasper took his stance of absolute determination. "No Mikey, you can not know that story. You are part of the Goof Troop; the Goof Troop doesn't get to know The Jock Squad's stories."

"He has a point, Mike. You may hang out with us but you don't get to know our dirty little secrets." Mike huffed and re-crossed his legs with a pout look coming over his face. "On that note, _gentleman and gentlelady _I am going to go cloth myself."

Ducking into my room, I dropped the towel as soon as the door clicked shut behind me. Already have laid my clothes out this morning, I walked over to the bed and pulled them on. All of my ex-girlfriends had poked fun at me for laying my clothes out, saying I was too anal for being a male. Once fully clothed I headed back to the bathroom to fix my hair. Even if was only poker night, I still took care of my appearance.

Finally emerging and making my way down the stairs, I noticed the living room was vacant of everyone. Hearing voices from the kitchen, I could tell Jake was here.

"So, today at lunch Bella had made mention of getting married in Vegas. She said she was joking but if I know her well enough, I know there was some truth behind what she said."

"Jake, she may have brought it up but do you honestly see B getting hitched in Vegas?"

"Michael, you don't know Bella well enough if you think she is one to have an extravagant wedding such as the one you and Alice are busy planning. What do you think, Jasper?"

"Well I think she might come around to it but it needs to be more her idea then ours. She will retreat into her shell if we all come at her at once, but I definitely see a plus in a Vegas marriage."

Entering the kitchen, I slapped Jake on the back. "Vegas huh? Hey man, how was your day in the office?"

"Same old, same old. More new clients and more bitchy old ones. Another day in paradise!" Returning the smack on the back, he continued. "Yeah Bell will go for it, but _we _need to let it be her and Edward's decision, not ours forced upon them."

Hearing the garage door open, everyone turned and proceeded to yell 'Edward!'; poker night had officially begun.

"Will you jackasses get out there and help unload some of the groceries? Let's get this show on the road."

After unloading the stupid shiny Volvo, we all stood in the kitchen preparing platter of food and mixing drinks.

Jake finally turned to Edward. "How do you feel of a Vegas wedding? We have all been discussing it and think it might be the best for you and Bella." Leave it to Jake to discuss things logically. If it had been my approach it would have went more along the lines of, _Hey bro, I think you and B should get hitched in sin city. Booze, sex, hot woman, great bachelor party, where could you go wrong? _But we all always knew to let Jake do the talking since he and Edward always seemed to see eye to eye when it came to B.

"Actually I brought that up earlier in the day. I think it would be a great idea. Vegas weddings aren't what they use to be. We just need to get B aboard. I don't see why she won't go for it, but then again I never could read her right at times."

"True, we could all think she wants one thing, only for her to turn around and shock the hell out of us. I think you should be the one to approach her about it, she might take it best coming from you," Jake replied with a nod.

"Well I would call her tonight and let her mull it over _but _we all know poker night rules, no contact with woman."

"It's a good thing I'm gay then 'cause I've got my woman here with me tonight!" Everyone in the kitchen couldn't contain their laughter at what Jake had just said; even Mike was laughing.

"See, what did I tell you Mikey, you are a girl!"

"Oh eat me, Emmy! You're just jealous because you are womanless at the moment."

"You don't like it when I have a woman, you are jealous she gets all of this," I replied, motioning from my head down to my torso. "And you don't get any of it."

The rest of the kitchen laughed as Mike had a momentary pout session. Then he walked over to Jake and put his arm around him. "I may not get all of you, but I get all of him. Don't I, baby?"

"You sure do, but seeing as we are not allowed to have couple moments here, you are sitting across the table from me tonight. You will not be getting anything from me since it is a guys' night after all," Jake chuckled and Mike playfully shoved him away.

"Well fine then. I will just think of dirty little things I could be doing to Emmett all night." He turned and starting walking to me.

"Oh no you don't! Stay back Mikey, I am serious." The whole kitchen had erupted in laughter again. I looked around trying to see if I was going to be receiving any help but by the looks of things, I was on my own.

He charged at me and wrapped his arms around my neck and planted a big sloppy one on my cheek. Sending an involuntary shudder through me. You couldn't stop Mikey from being Mikey, so you had to just go with it.

"Hey Jake, I might take your girl for a ride tonight." Looking down at him, he got big smirk on his face.

"If only you were serious, I would be jumping for joy as we speak, right in front of my boyfriend."

Patting him on the head and removing him from his very violating hold of me, I stepped back and grabbed the dip from the counter. "Dream on Mike, dream on."

Turning to the rest of the kitchen, "Let poker night begin gentlemen. Up first for dealer is none other then the lady in the house. We are gentlemen after all."

Chuckling, we all headed to the game room to start our monthly poker night.

_______________________________________________________________

A/N: Alright now that I got myself through that bruttle rough patch of a chapter for myself. It was awful, I wrote, I deleted, I wrote some more, I deleted some more, and so it went. To me it was a dull chapter and I will understand if ya'll don't like it.

And yes, I jsut said, Ya'll, i have a bit of country bumpkin in me even though I am from CA and now live is this was to bloody hell hot of a state AZ.

Next up...Bella throws a tantrum..suprise suprise...Everyones for Vegas BUT her, what will Eddie boy do to changer her mind about it??

I will try to get the next chapter up a whole heck of a lot quicker then this on.

So you know how it goes....you love this chapter...tell me.........you hate this chapter...be nice...but tell me why...LOL..

see ya'll soon!!


	4. Author's Note

A/N: aka my ramblings

Hello my dear readers. I just wanted to pop in to let you know, I have not forgotten about this story. I could never forget about Poker Face. Sin, sex, love, marriage…and then what comes next? A baby in the baby carriage. Wait!!! Hold up, I am getting a head of myself here. What comes next? Well that is what I am here for, just bare with me while I move. Moving 3 kids, a husband, and myself, (Lets not forget little ole me). We aren't moving far, just a lot to do, in so little time. I have about 30 something days until the move. I promise, once we are settled and in between unpacking, I will wrap up this next chapter. I just can't focus right now. Please don't leave me. Don't give up on my story. I promise, it will be a dozy, and throw you for a loop!

I promise, the next chapter will make it worth your while….I will share what is coming up, only if you keep it a secret.

*Looks from side to side*

(whispering) Eddie boy and Smelly Belly(aka Bela) will be having some angry make up sex…pshhh..don't ask why they need to make up…just know they will!

Ok..I will see you in August…once again…sorry for the delay!

Sincerely

One of Edwards Lovely Ladies…Jenna that is


End file.
